1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector fitted with a shorting terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an airbag is installed as an occupant protection system of a vehicle and the airbag is instantaneously blown by energization of an inflator. However, when a potential difference between electric wires is caused by electromagnetic waves or static electricity before connection of the inflator, the airbag may be opened due to a malfunction in the inflator. As a result, it is known that a connector for energizing the inflator is provided with a shorting terminal for shorting a terminal of the distal end of the electric wire until just after the connection is started (see Patent Reference 1 described below, for instance).
A short spring (shorting terminal) 120 attached to a connector 300 fitted with the shorting terminal of Patent Reference 1 shown in FIG. 9 is formed using a metal plate having conductivity and elasticity, and includes a substrate part 121 with a flat plate shape, a pair of elastic members 122 formed so as to overhang upwardly with the elastic members cantilevered in the substrate part 121, abutting parts 124 respectively formed on the tops of the pair of elastic members 122, a joining part 126 for joining the pair of elastic members 122, elastic support parts 200 for elastically supporting the pair of elastic members 122, and a tongue-shaped pressing movement part 201 for biasing the pair of elastic members 122 against elastic forces of the elastic support parts 200 as shown in FIG. 9A.
As shown in FIG. 9B, the connector 300 fitted with the shorting terminal includes a male connector housing (mating connector housing) 140, and a female connector housing (connector fitted with the shorting terminal) 100. The shorting terminal 120 is inserted into a spring accommodating chamber 210 of the female connector housing 100, and at the time of this insertion, each of the elastic support parts 200 is flexed and its height is shortened. Then, at a point in time when the shorting terminal 120 is completely inserted, the abutting parts 124 are positioned in positions corresponding to two terminal accommodating chambers 112 just over the spring accommodating chamber 210. When female terminals (mating terminals) 150 are inserted into the terminal accommodating chambers 112, all of the pair of elastic members 122 in the shorting terminal 120 is depressed in a downward direction X. However, the elastic force of each of the elastic support parts 200 acts, with the result that the abutting part 124 elastically abuts on a side surface of the terminal 150 of the other side, and surely makes contact without poor contact etc.
Next, when the end of the connector housing 140 of the other side is inserted and is pushed as it is, the distal end of a short-cancellation bar (short-cancellation member) 141 formed on the connector housing 140 of the other side abuts on an upper surface of the elastic support part 200 before complete fitting. Then, at a point in time when the shorting terminal 120 is depressed in the downward direction X by the short-cancellation member 141 and the connector 100 fitted with the shorting terminal completely fits with the connector housing 140 of the other side, the abutting part 124 changes into non-contact with a terminal 130. However, it is disclosed that a malfunction in the airbag due to static electricity etc. can be prevented since the terminal 150 of the other side makes contact with the terminal 130 in a state capable of energization before this non-contact.
Patent Reference 1 is JP-A-2011-49043.